Nishimura Kumiko
"Sometimes I get angry at everyone, but do not get me wrong, it's not your fault, it's hers..." - Kumiko talking to Jasmine in episode 03 Nishimura Kumiko 「西村久美子」is one of the three Pretty Cures in Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure. She is impulsive and wild, enjoys adventures and animation. Sometimes she may be aggressive and be mad at nothing, but this is due to her wild-nature and short temper. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is , the wild dragon of Aryll whose theme colour is green. Physical Description Kumiko is almost the size of Ryouka, being lower in some centimeters. She has wavy brown hair that she probably inherited from her father, reach her shoulders, and are usually tied in low-hanging pigtails helded by a black rubber band, but sometimes gets loose. She also has dark green eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a gray zippered hooded that is a bit wide with black shaggy material on the hood and wrists. She also has navy blue shorts and black sandals. Kumiko has a bracelet with several bone-shaped pendants and with Hymi's Fang hanging from it. On her form of Cure Hymi, Kumiko's hair grows to the waist and becomes dirty blonde. Her hair hangs in longs, still low, pigtails held by two bone-shaped loops. Her bangs becomes split in the middle. Her eyes turn into a bright shade of green. Like Ryouka, Kumiko's body also undergoes some changes during the transformation; her ears become like those of elf, her canine teeth grow, her skin becomes clearer, and her eyes become catlike. Her Pretty Cure clothes consist of a green knight-like tunic with a brown belt with silver buckle around her abdomen. For bottom, it is a white tight and brown high boots. Personality She is often grumpy and impulsive (in contrast to her teammates Akiko and Ryouka), passive-aggressive and has a short temperament. She may be prone to making mistakes when she gets agitated in battle. She also enjoys fighting, even when facing particularly strong opponents. She cares deeply about Emerald, and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect him. Kumiko often gets angry for no reason and then cashes in on other people, sometimes saying things without thinking and accidentally hurting someone. When she is not grumpy and so, she is wild and energetic, outgoing and loyal to everyone around her. Sometimes she shows up and is very proud of herself. Kumiko hates when people underestimate her or make fun of her. She does not say what comes to her mind to certain people, but when she is out of earnest she speaks everything without thinking or considering other people's feelings. As shown several times, she abuses the use of the word "hate," saying she does not like many people and does not care what others think of her. Kumiko also seems not to like her beautiful name, which she says is "too feminine" for someone like her. Kumiko is a difficult person to change her mind, being very insistent and having good arguments. She does not like to hide things or have secrets as well as make promises to someone other than herself. Kumiko also does not fall into blackmail. Even with everything that was said above, Kumiko is a good girl with a heroic spirit and wild nature. Although it is difficult to get her, it worth to be her friend. Kumiko also loves animals and shows herself smiling, good-humored and very affectionate near them. This gentle side of her stays most of the time hidden from other people, as she does not like to show her other side. Relationships Family *'Nishimura Rina:' Her mother. Rina is rigid and ridicules the things that Kumiko does, which made her create a certain hatred of her own mother. What Kumiko does not realize is that she herself is slowly becoming her own mother, acting, responding and treating others just like her. Rina teaches her daughter how to take care of animal wounds and things like that. Rina's reason for being this way to her daughter is because she does not know how to raise her teenage daughter who is slowly drifting away from her. Friends *'Miyamoto Akiko and Kirigaya Ryouka:' Her teammates. Kumiko gets along well with both of them and really enjoys their company. Kumiko sometimes gets angry at them for no reason and argues for anything, but that happens little after all because of that burst of anger that Kumiko sometimes has, several people avoid her. The three agreed that there will be no leader to avoid a possible fight, but usually the one who gives the orders is Cure Balthorn. They nicknamed each other Ibara (Akiko), Diva (Ryouka) and Kiba (Kumiko). *'Emerald:' Her mutt dog. Kumiko loves her dog deeply and has nothing she loves more than him, nicknamed him "Ermy." As seen in episode 3, Kumiko is able to risk her life to save her dog and the only reason she has to study veterinary medicine is her dog, because if it was not for that she was not at all interested. *'Jasmine Whitney and Lime:' Her dragon partner and the one responsible for her protection. Kumiko gets along with both and Jasmine claims to be the luckiest not to have to deliver the dragon to her, but Lucas and Edward made Kumiko accept the animal. Although she is rude to them sometimes, Jasmine and Lime understand her motives and have become accustomed to her behavior. Etymology Given name and surname Nishimura: Western Village. Kumiko: "Long waited beautiful child" Nicknames Kiba-musume-chan: The cute nickname given by SmokyQuartz97. Much like Ryou-musume-chi and Aki-musume-san, this nickname means "Youngest daugther Kiba". Kiba: Kiba means Fang. Cure Hymi is Kumiko's alter-ego, the wild dragon of Aryll who uses wild and earth-related powers and the main weapon is the Hymi Fang. In order to transformation, Ryouka needs to be together with Lime and shouts out, "Flames of Courage, Burn Out!". She is the Pretty Cure of wind, so obviously her attacks are going to be mostly wind related. Alone, she uses an attack called Hymi Vortex Tourbillon , while in a group she can use an attack called Fierce Deity Uprising. Hymi Fang is the main weapon of Cure Hymi. It is a whitish fang used as pendant on her bracelet. The item allows her to control and use the wind on her favor, create hurricanes and whirlwinds, she can also glide for a long period of time and shoot a green ray from her finger. She can also move very fast and her olfaction and hearing are also sharpened, it has also been revealed that she can see in the dark and cool down the temperature. Trivia *Kumiko is Smoky's favourite Cure. *She is the second character of Celestial Dragon named Kumiko, the first is Kirigaya Kumiko, Ryouka's mother. **Her voice actress, Yuzuki Ryouka, shares her name with her teammate. *According with Smoky, she based Kumiko on Inuzuka Kiba. *Her favorite food is any type of meat, while the least favorite is tea. *Her favorite quote is "I do it alone!". *She has had to use the appliance for three years. *Because of the speed that Ryouka speaks, Kumiko often does not understand anything of what she speaks. *Cure Hymi is the third green Cure to have wind related powers. *Cure Hymi is the second Cure not to wear skirt, preceded by her teammate, Cure Balthorn. *According to Zero, Cure Hymi's greatest weakness at the time of the fight is her impulsiveness. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure Category:Celestial Dragon Pretty Cure characters Category:Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Female Characters